The present invention relates to visualization of information and more particularly to techniques for displaying information related to collection hierarchies.
The concept of collections is integral to several fields. For example, collections are commonly used to show containment relationship. A collection may comprise several elements, one or more of which may themselves be collections, and so on. There may be several levels to a collection hierarchy with a collection comprising a subcollection, the subcollection comprising another collection, and so on. Improved techniques are desired for depicting information related to collections.